


Until you are turned to dust

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AVENGERS INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!!!!!! SORT OF !!!!, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Avengers AU, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Read With Precaution, changkyun is Kihyun's A.I, its not exactly like the avengers just the basic ideas, kihyun is iron man, let it be known forever i dont proofread things, others are mentioned briefly - Freeform, shownu is cap america, the fckin thanos is also here obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: It was a lost cause anyways, now that they lost all of the Infinity Stones.Kihyun just needed to find Hyunwoo in this wretched place.





	Until you are turned to dust

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Monsta X- Killin Me song translated by monstaxtrans

‘’I hope they will remember you!’’ His voice echoed over the place. Leaving everyone in the hearing radius frozen in fear.

Kihyun flinched at that sound, the voice was full of mockery.

Kihyun’s armour, that once was beautiful, shining, and representing life - has turned into rust around him. His arms were covered with ripped sleeves of his under armour suit.  

 

 

Thanos snapped his fingers at the edge of the universe, and everything happened in the blink of an eye.

Where once was life and creation, there was now death and destruction

All because they couldn’t stop him from getting the Infinity Stones.

 

 

Kihyun needed to get to Hyunwoo. Not knowing if he was even alive or not. He needs to be. It’s Hyunwoo, he cheats death every day for living. And Kihyun would Know if he was gone. He would.

His left arm was dislocated, and every step he took was like walking on shredded glass. But it’s fine. Kihyun has endured far worse things. This, this is like a walk in the park. If you consider being stranded on a desolated planet, a park that is.

‘’I.M, can you find Hyunwoo’s location?’’ Kihyun’s voice sounded more like a broken sob than a coherent sentence.

‘’On it sir.’’ A built in short-term scanner flew out to search for the other man. Disappearing into the distance quickly.

Meanwhile, Kihyun looked around the place where he and his teammates stood against the biggest threat the universe has ever faced.

He spotted Hyungwon taking a step towards him, clutching his stomach. But he was disappearing more and more with every step he took. He turned into nothing but specks of dust, and even the dust finally settles. He was gone like he never existed in the first place.

Hoseok. Hoseok looked down at his own hands, as they slowly vanished the same way Hyungwon did. He searched Kihyun’s eyes with his, filled with terror and tears.

And then he was gone, just like that.

He could only wonder about what happened to Minhyuk and Jooheon, the two were still on Earth.

‘’I’ve located Captain ShowNu. He is not far from you. There is enough power in your arc reactor to carry you there.’’ The A.I spoke, his sound was glitchy, the speakers had taken a pretty bad hit.

‘’Do it I.M, just get me to him.’’

Kihyun had barely any time to register in his head about what just happened. His mind was screaming for Hyunwoo to be safe. That’s what matters right now. Everything is in chaos anyways. Hyunwoo is the only thing keeping him from losing it.

He spotted Hyunwoo leaning against a rock. He wasn’t looking good.

‘’Hyunwoo!’’ Kihyun yelled and started running towards the other man.

He turned to the source of the voice. When he saw Kihyun, he smiled.

_Kihyun is safe._

‘’Hey. Hey you are okay, you will be fine. I.M, scan his injuries, tell me how bad it is.’’ Kihyun ordered his A.I and tried to keep up the façade of a calm collected person. He saw how badly cap was injured, he doesn’t need to know how much worse it might be.

‘’Ki..’’

‘’Shut up, don’t speak.’’ Kihyun ordered, wrapping a piece of fabric tightly around Hyunwoo’s thigh, trying to stop the bleeding.

‘’I guess,’’ Hyunwoo cleared his throat, ‘’we are postponing our wedding?’’ He asked, stumbling over his words. It sent him into a coughing fit. There was blood on his hands. The wound was worse than he thought.

‘’No, we are not. It will go according to the plan.  Just like we planned for months. This is a minor setback nothing else. We will get out of this, alive and well. You hear me.’’ He hugged the older one close, trying not to shake too much. God, Hyunwoo’s skin was way too cold under his fingers.

Whatever he wanted to say next was interrupted when he noticed what was happening to Hyunwoo.

‘’No…no…’’ was all Kihyun could say, before Hyunwoo completely vanished into thin air. Like he never existed.

One moment Kihyun was holding Hyunwoo in his arms, safe and sound, the next, his hands grabbed the empty air around him.

This one moment seemed to stretch into forever.

And yet, it only lasted a second.

He didn’t get to kiss him one more time. Didn’t get to say how much he loves him. He didn’t get to even say goodbye.

With half of the population gone. Kihyun was left stranded in this broken world all alone.

Hyunwoo was gone. Just gone. Disappeared right in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

Turned to dust, blown away by the wind.

 

Kihyun has lived in fear of his nightmares for years, and the time finally caught up to him. His nightmare became a reality

He lost the one thing keeping him together. The only person who made the future worth fighting for.

 

‘’I.M. Activate Protocol Iron Blood’’ The coldness in Kihyun’s voice left no more room to arguing.

‘’Sir, it can kill you, this hasn’t been tested before. By my calculations your chances to survi…’’

‘’I’m not going to repeat myself again.’’ Kihyun cut into the lecture he was about to receive.

‘’Yes sir.’’ A.I’s voice sounded defeated. ‘’Activating Protocol Iron Blood.’’

 

And Kihyun’s world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> sup , i have a lot of emotions about infinity war,, and monsta x avengers au is something i ve wanted to write since last year anyways,,, so here i am suffering on max level ,, oh i m def in denial about the whole movie anyways ,, the whole trainwreck will hit me in a few months ,, 
> 
> i m tryna build the world up for the au(taking the general idea and insp but not gon rewrite the movies or smth ) everything that was before this, but til then, enjoy this ~~


End file.
